


Fierce

by periwinklepromise



Series: A Girl Born During An Eclipse [6]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Slash, Vengeful Renfri (The Witcher)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 19:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: Renfri does not move on from things
Relationships: Renfri/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: A Girl Born During An Eclipse [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605025
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Fierce

People expect her to buckle. People expect her to surrender.

The witch does not. Renfri can see that. The fury burning in the witch's eyes is the same fire in her own heart.

The witch is beautiful, but perhaps she has not always been beautiful. She is powerful, but perhaps she has not always been powerful. There is pain beneath the rage.

Renfri understands this. The pain rolls from her in waves, crashes over her every night she lies to rest on an earth where Stregobor still lives.

She curses Stregobor's name, and the witch's eyes go sharp.

Renfri smiles.


End file.
